I raised you
by I Lost My Buh-Lance
Summary: Noodle gets a new boyfriend, and 2D is acting overprotective. But perhaps...TOO overprotective?


_Third tragedy.__(And not exactly the best one)_

"_Noods, I'm not lettin' yeh go!" _scolded 2D from the doorway of the axe princess's room. Noodle had just recently gotten a new _"boyfriend". _His name was Ivan. He was from Canada. Noodle had met him in school. He stood at 5.7; his hair was dyed blonde, and often spoke in a very kind tone of voice. One day, he told Noodle that he wanted her to be his girlfriend, and she instantly agreed, thinking he was rather "cute". So, they both arranged to go on a date the next night. Everything had gone smoothly. The date was arranged, and Ivan had just recently called her and said he would be there to go pick her up. The only thing that was stopping Noodle to go with her new boyfriend…was 2D. That very morning, Noodle told 2D that she was going on a date. Ever since that morning, the singer had been in a slight panic of Noodle doing this. He knew how a boy's mind worked, and usually it was only two things, for the worse or for the better. So, in an act of both fear and anger, he stopped Noodle. He had his fists on his hips and had a nasty sneer on his face.

"But 2D, why not!?" The axe princess interrogated angrily, with her fingers curled up into fists. She was nose to nose with 2D. 2D squinted his black, unusual eyes in a bit of a glare, and he hissed out angrily, "'Cause yeh' don't know 'his kid, an' _I _don't know 'his kid!" Like most kids in their teenage years, she wanted independence, and believed she knew everything. So she argued with him. "He's a nice boy," she lectured, "If you meet him, I think you'll like him!" 2D crossed his arms, shut his eyes, and shook his head pitifully. "Noods," he said, with his arms still folded, "it's not tha' I don't want tah' meet 'im. I jus' fink yeh' too young tah' be goin' out with boys!" The axe princess slapped her forehead in annoyance. "2D," she said calmly, "I'm going to be 16 in a couple of months! The _least _you can do is let me see boys!" The keyboardist's eyes tripled in size. There was a message in that sentence, and 2D heard it perfectly and clearly. Noodle wasn't a ten year old anymore. She was 15 and, like she said, was going to be 16 very shortly. The singer uncrossed his arms and his eyebrow arched in realization. He couldn't stop her from doing what she wanted. He remained silent for a few moments.

Noods, he thought in his mind sadly, Yeh' not a lil' girl anymo'…

The axe princess stared at him in confusion for a second. He was looking at her rather oddly. Then, he crouched down and rested his hands on her shoulders. He lowered his head for a minute, and shut his eyes, and sighed. "Ok Noodle," he said, looking at her sadly, "It looks like yeh' made yeh' point. Yeh' can go…" Noodle's stared at him in astonishment. 2D was fairly overprotective with her, ever since she was mysteriously dropped in front of the Kong Studios door. And now, he was going to trust her with a boy he hasn't even meet yet? Then, a joyful grin spread across her face. She cheered in her mind, and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you! Thank you 2D!" she cried happily, embracing the singer in a loving hug. The keyboardist gently hugged her back, and secretly smiled. Not because she was thanking him, but because he always felt so comfortable when she showed him affections. Unwittingly, he let go of her and spoke to her in a serious tone of voice. "Now Noods," he said, sounding like he was an older brother and she was his little sister (which is partially a good choice of words), "Don't come 'ome too late. It's dangerous out 'here, and don't go to places tha' yeh' neva' been to. OK?" Noodle eagerly agreed, and she embraced in one last hug. Then, she sped off towards the exit of Kong Studios. 2D actually had to _sprint _to keep up with her. And then, like a zigzagging bolt of lightning, she was out of the door. The singer shouted out one final reminder to her. She waved in the distance while running. The vocalist sighed a heart-broken sigh. He leaned against the side of the entrance's door. He had one hand jammed in his jeans-pocket and the other resting on the side of his head. He watched his young Japanese axe princess turn into a speck on the horizon as she dashed away from Kong Studios.

_Noods,_ thought the singer in is migrained head, _Be safe Noods._ _I've raised yeh' tah' be good. An' please, always __STAY__ good…_

2D had loved Noodle since day one, and he did want her to fall into the trap that most teenage boys and girls always did. First, they would date. Then, they would obsess over their partner. And, to stupidly prove their love for each other, they would engage in _"the act." _It was the curse of a foolish teenage mind. And that's when it occurred. Fear's icy, demonic hands gripped the singer's soul and caused it to shiver. He stood up straight and his onyx-colored eyes widened. He couldn't just leave out there by herself! 2D would decided to inspect her, to see if she would be ok. He thought it'd be better if he worked alone. So, without saying a word, he crept out of Kong Studios…and into their geep…

_**Two hours later**_

Both Noodle and Ivan were walking down a long, dark, and wide alleyway. They were both joking around and the axe princess was talking about her band and how she lived. They had both gone to dinner and had a fairly good time with each other. Like now, they had joked and talked about each other. Ivan had been from Toronto, and he had been living in Canada for 14 years. He had just recently moved from there, and his father got a well-paying job offering in England. So, he moved from his home country. Noodle left out the soldier part, but she explained that she too left her home country and "moved" here.

"So they finally let you go, eh?" asked Ivan, with his hands jammed in his windbreaker, shielding them from the chilly air. Noodle nodded her head and replied with "Mmm-hmm. It wasn't very hard either." The foreigner shrugged his shoulders and said "Well, I'm glad they let you out. Tonight was fun, eh?" Noodle was just about to compile to his easy-to-answer question, when something, or _someone, _caught her attention at the end of the alley. She ceased her movement, and she pointed at the shadowy figure. "Who's that?" she asked. The Canadian turned his head forward to see who she was referring to. He saw the figure as well, and he arched his eyebrow. "I don't know," he answered, scratching his head, "maybe he's lost, eh?" The couple stopped their walk, and stared the figure. And then, very eerily, the shadow began slowly approaching them. They both arched their eyebrows, seeing this figure approaching them. When they got close enough, Ivan interrogated the shadowy person. "Ummm…c-can we help you?"

When Ivan asked this, a light seemed to hit this person's face. They could see their facial features of a man. However, it didn't matter, because he was in a hood and he had a cloth wrapped around the lower half of his face. His eyes were very startling. They almost seemed to be frighteningly glowing red. They could his eyebrows in the shape of an angry V. The man, then stuck out a gloved hand, and said in a dark and sinister voice, "Hand over what you have…_now!" _The axe princess and the Foreigner both gave each other scared looks. They both knew instantly what was happening! They were being _robbed! _So, in a trembling voice, Ivan replied with, "W-w-we don't have anything on us!" The hooded robber arched his eyebrow, and shook his head frighteningly slow. "Well, _that's _not good." He said, reaching into the pocket of his jeans. And then, he pulled out what he was reaching for. A handgun. He pointed at Ivan. Then, came the noise of pure horror, and the fire flash of death. Noodle's "boyfriend" cried out in pain, and Noodle turned to him with her eyes peeled open. He was on the floor, panting heavily, grasping his chest, with blood oozing out from the spaces on his fingers. She gazed at him with her eyes opened widely. Then, came another gunshot, and a bullet had pierced his forehead! The axe princess gasped, and clamped her hands around her mouth, and backed away. Her date…had just been _killed!_ She timidly looked over at the gunman once more. Smoke was still spewing from the nose of the handgun. He noticed Noodle staring at him, and then instantly pointed the gun at _her!_ She heard him snicker sinisterly. Even though he had a mask around his mouth and nose, she could tell there was an evil grin behind it. She knew that he was this madman's next target. The assassin's seemingly red eyes seemed to glow like cinders in a fireplace. He held the gun out. For _sure_ he was going to kill. Noodle knew this, so, in a final attempt to not witness her own demise, she shut her eyes and brought her hands up to her face. The hooded assassin pointed the gun at her once more, and rested his index finger on the trigger. Seconds turned into microseconds. And that's when…something occurred…that changed both the entire night…_and Noodle's very life…_

A shot was fired! Noodle kept her hands in front of her face and her emerald-green eyes shut. But, she felt nothing. It's not that she _wanted _to, but she'd think that being shot must have been painful. Her eyes remained shut however. On fact, she heard something very strange! She could swear she could hear something like _struggling! _So, developing of bit of courage, she opened one of her eyes and slowly lowered her hands a bit. And the next sight, was a sight to remember indeed!

2D was wrestling with the gunman! The singer held the assassin's wrists and had his own gun pointing upwards. Noodle's eyes bulged out of their sockets. She remembered the last shot that was fired. It was 2D who stopped the shot! He had seized the gunner's hands and made it shoot upwards instead of at her. They were both trying to get out of each other's grip. Noodle's jaw hung low, as she watched the vocalist and the hooded killer struggle violently. 2D was struggling to get the handgun out of the man's hands. But the gunman slowly began arching his hands and the gun from facing upward, to slowly aim at 2D. Out of the corner of his eye, the singer noticed that Noodle was staring at him. So, in an attempt to let her survive, he cried out, "Noodle! Get outta' 'ere! 'Urry!" But the axe princess didn't move an inch. She seemed frozen to see her beloved 2D struggling with an armed man. The hooded man seemed to be getting closer and closer to aiming the gun at 2D. The vocalist noticed this, and tried to push it back upwards. But he didn't notice the man's finger. It was slowly making its way towards the trigger! And then, before 2D could react…it fired…

2D eyes suddenly widened, and he let go of the man's wrists. The hooded figure then whirled around, and sprinted away. Noodle just stood there, frozen like a statue. She watched in horror as 2D collapsed on the floor with blood oozing from his chest. She sprinted over to 2D, and got on her knees. She tucked her hand behind his head, and he cuddled her head close to his.

"2D..." she began, with tears beginning to develop in her gorgeous eyes, "2D…please…answer me…" The singer wheezed out a nasty hiss, and sputtered out "…N-Noodle…are…are yeh'…ok?" he asked, on the edge of death. Noodle didn't answer him, and she looked down at his chest. His palm was on top of a wound with blood violently oozing out. She clutched his blood-stained hand and gave it a loving kiss. "2D…don't talk…" she whispered, with sorrowed tears slithering down her light-skinned cheeks. That's when she noticed tears forming his own eyes. "N-Noods," he said, his voice sounding cracked and filled with hurt, "I'm…I'm sorry. I could be there tah' 'elp yeh' soonah'! I _deserve _tah' die!" His face scrunched up, and the tears came down his eyes as if they were twin waterfalls. Noodle gasped and scolded him. "Don't say that! I love you 2D! _Please don't die!" _The singer slowly lifted a blood-stained hand, and he rested it on her cheek. "I'll always be with yeh' Noods! Neva' forget tha'. I'll be watchin' yeh' from 'eaven ev'ry day. I'll..be watchin'…yeh' ev'ry night…" and then, before he could finish, he eyes shut, and his hand drooped lifelessly off of her cheek. And then, she laid his head down gently, and quietly sobbed over her fallen friend…

_Yeah. Not my best work for tragedy. To be honest, the story was much longer and gruesome. But I decided to save it for another story ;D. But, please review this lousy story. I still did give it SOME thought__ After all, I had been working on this story for about a week. (Poor Ivan __DX_


End file.
